dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Princeofallsalads/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball VT page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 06:05, July 31, 2010 Watch out buddy. Dude you've gotta watch out for 900. 500. He'll destroy you're fan fiction! 04:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) DL Dude, DL is actually one of your favorite fanons? Wow, thanks! I really thought you would like VT more though, lol. :P Ah, I see. Actually, I really wanna hear the reasons you like DL and how I can improve it. Also, check out Dragon Ball DL: Adventures In Other World! It's long from finished, but I thought I would make it fair for Vegeta and Goku fans alike by making Goku and Vegeta complete equals. I agree my fight scenes should be longer. However, I absoulutely hate doing fight scenes. This is why I need help with the fanon. Logo Hey dude thnx ive been wnting a logo 4 awhile but dnt kno how 2 make one and thts pretty kool can u tell me how u did it? 16:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol wow thnx 17:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball DA: Special 2 Name: How about the following?: *Dragon Ball DA: Vegeta's Revenge *Dragon Ball DA: Frieza, Destroyer of Planets *Dragon Ball DA: Destruction of Namek *Dragon Ball DA: A Legend Is True... *Dragon Ball DA: Legend's Reborn *Dragon Ball DA: A Cold Rivalry... Well? Edit <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 22:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC): Thanks! Logo for My fan fic Hi I saw how u did a logo for dragon ball vt can you do a logo for me my fan fic is called dragon ball vn. 20:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot tell me when its done 20:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) No not really pick a colour u think it looks good in 20:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man this looks AWESOME 20:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Of course Of course I remember. You're one of the 10 nominees to become an administrator when our articles reach 1,500. So.... the decision is based on me, SSWerty and SonikFan112. 09:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC) It's top secret. I dont' want any of the 'non - nominees' to get angry at me. But you and VegetathelegendarySuperSaiyan are 2 of the nominees. Others include - SuperFusion, Raging Gohan, Raging Blast, Unlimated, Goku return's, etc. 12:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Infoooooooo In DA war on earth (Round 3 Goku v Vegeta) you have a picture of Super Saiyan 2 Goku but you have it labled as Super Saiyan. 12:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :) Copy Cat! I used Janembuu first! How could u copy it? 18:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) In the Inter-Universal Saga, episode 3. Check the preliminary round match listings. 18:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright, you can use it. I'll change to some other character... 18:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. No prob. I changed him to recoome. It's cool dude, no need to worry. u can change it back to 'Janembuu' 18:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for telling me. I cant spell to save my life. 21:10, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Times That's a good idea. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 15:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sig Link Oh thank you,I could not find out how to do that. 16:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Times Editor. Raging Blast and MarioFan are fine editors by me. EDIT: SonikFan112 wants to be the final editor. I say yes, you? <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 20:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Fanon times Thanks! 12:00, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Times First Editor Sorry I wasn't on for 2 days but I'll be happy to accept the job of becoming the Editor. Contact me at my talk page. 16:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright, it's O.K. I probably won't be able to manage everything. 02:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Help needed: SA and Sig. I need help with artwork and writers. If you want to help as an artist, please show an example using Budokai/Tenkaichi/Infinite World/Sparkling! artwork. For writer, no need of examples. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 02:03, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Times Hi I was thinking next time you could feature my fan-fiction. It is called Dragon Ball:VN. I would love to get more publicity it and you should read it so you can give a mini reveiw of it. If you can not feature it that is okay. 21:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay I understand but could you do a reveiw like how you did with VT, DA etc.. For example Dragon Ball XT: '''Just awesome, a fine collaberation Piccolo the Super Namek, SonikFan112, SuperSaiyan92, SuperFusion, Jenjie, Unlimated and SSWerty. Action, comedic elements and pure writer skill equals one awesome fan-fic. Finish it, and I'll try to find a grade higher than it. '''The Verdict?: The Same League As HERCULE!? Can you do that for my fan fic? 23:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Wait not right now when I am done the first saga should take me at the most a week in a half becuase of school. 23:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah I have the wrong person im sorry. 17:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) DT Hey man, could you make a DT logo? Also, how do you make those logos? I know you put it in paint, but what do you do in paint? Did you miss this? I didn't get a response. ;_; It's okay, I once missed a message sent by VEGETATheLegendary and didn't discover it for a week. Oh yeah, and could you do me a favor? This may be to much, but could you make the "o" in Dragon into a swirling portal to represent Dimension Scream? Okay. If it's to much, that's fine. Thanks man, looks great. The portal is a small bit choppy, but hey, everybody makes mistakes. Really? I'd love to see it! Sorry if this is to much work; I really appreciate it. Hey, that looks really cool! Thanks! Roll back I'm promoting you to roll back user. 09:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Times....? What happened to it? It just sorta dissappeared. http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon_Times This, right? <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 22:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we just seemed to stop editing. :/ New FT Logo. I kinda rushed cause of homework. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 19:30, September 29, 2010 (UTC) DA War on Earth Mistake In Episode Round1&2, Videl wins because Shin surrenders. But in episode Semifinals, Shin is in the the Semifinals! How is that? Plz explain! 09:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Poll I have made two polls for Fanon Times to vote for the Featured user and Featured Fanon. Please tell me what the options should be. Here and here. Use this as a refrence if you need. Nomination Hey man on fanon times you said you would nominate me to feature my fan-fic remember. 20:42, October 1, 2010 (UTC) New DA movie galatic terrostis storyline Hi i was just wondering what is the storyline for galatic terrostis please get back to me (GHdude 22:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC)) signatures Hey how do you make a signature like yours thanks (GHdude 17:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC)) Can you help Hey could you help me to make a signature thanks (GHdude 19:00, October 2, 2010 (UTC)) THANKS!! hey thanks dude. (~) for the sig you type four tildes. like ~~.~~ but without the period in the middle. cool UserGHdude/sig 21:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) how do i change the font and colours Logo Can you please make a Logo for Dragon Ball ZZ......You can also be apart of it if you want. 20:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hey man can you teach me how to make a Logo? admin guess what im a admin on dragonball wars wikiUserGHdude/sig 23:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) War's Meeting Hey this Friday were having a Administrator meeting be there. SonikFan112 Please Read this Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by SonikFan112. The reason given is this: :Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Princeofallsalads". The reason given for Princeofallsalads's block is: "" *Start of block: 14:46, October 7, 2010 *Expiry of block: 14:46, October 8, 2010 *Intended blockee: 76.196.195.161 You may contact SonikFan112 or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 76.196.195.161, and the block ID is #8. Please include all above details in any queries you make. Why exactly did this happen? Admins. Well, actually they don't have to. It's automatic and it's only available to admins. not Bureaucrats. 05:45, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey bro, are you upset that you couldn't be a Bureaucrat? If it's bothering you... I'll leave and name you as the next Bureaucrat ;) 06:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) As I am not an administrator and never was, I'm not sure... Ask SonikFan112 or SSWerty. They're admins and they know! 16:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat I'm fed up of this stupid Wiki and all users are not supporting me in this revolution for the new skin so I'm leaving and I'm making you a Bureuacrat. Good luck and choose Raging Blast as the next administrator when articles reach 1,000! 16:50, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Archive I've archived the first thirty-six comments on your talk page. It was way too long. Administrator promotion